


End Game

by ArcadianMaggie



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Double Penetration, Drama, Dubious Consent, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slash, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Twilight Kink Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Mike enters the locker room after practice, the sound of running water is enough to make him burn. He knows Emmett's just on the other side of that wall. Written for the Kink Fest. PWP. Slash. Mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Twilight Kink Fest](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/6467.html?thread=12426563#t12426563). As always, my eternal thanks to my fabulous beta, OnTheTurningAway . You're the best! And thanks as well to the hosts of the fest and to **sapphirescribe** , the original prompter, for the inspiration.
> 
>  **Prompt:** _Double penetration. M/M/M. At least one vamp, though I'd prefer the guy getting penetrated be human. Emmett comes to mind as a penetrator, but that's not necessarily a requirement. And I wouldn't be opposed to two vamps doing the penetration of one human. Not at all..._

Emmett pulls the jeep into the school parking lot and the four of them exit the vehicle, grabbing backpacks, car doors slamming. They nod across the blacktop to Edward who is leaning against his Volvo talking to Bella Swan. Emmett grabs Rosalie's hand and pulls her toward him for a sweet kiss before she and Alice head to the building entrance, hand in hand. He loves watching the sway of her hips, the curve of her ass as she walks away. She's magnificent. The eyes of the other students follow them, boys and girls alike. He doesn't need Jasper's gift to know what they feel: envy, admiration, jealousy, desire. The girls want to be them; the boys want to be with them. It's always that way.

Jasper comes around to stand next to him, propping his elbow against the jeep, crossing his long legs at the feet, pose relaxed and casual. His eyes scan the students gathered in various groups around the lot. In the low morning light his eyes look grey, golden curls turned wheat. A gust of wind picks up and the trees shiver, leaves dripping from their branches and somersaulting to the ground where they cartwheel across the grass. The students pull their jackets tighter, start to make their way indoors, out of the brisk fall weather.

"Have you decided?" Jasper asks.

Emmett nods his head in the direction of one of the groups. Jasper sees a blond boy in a letterman jacket flirting with Jessica Stanley. Angela, Tyler and Eric are also gathered round.

"Which one?"

"The blond. Mike Newton," Emmett answers.

Jasper turns to him and smiles. "You always did have a thing for blonds."

Emmett grins in response, reaching up to wrap a finger around one of Jasper's curls, pulling on it lightly.

"You know me so well," he says.

Mike looks over as his group passes and they both stare intently at him. His steps falter and Jasper can feel his unease. He intensifies it and laughs lightly as Mike hurries to catch up with his group, trying to put some distance between them.

Emmett tugs harder on the curls he still holds, pulling Jasper closer. He kisses Jasper on the lips, slipping his tongue in his mouth, smiling at the hum he gets in response. Then they pull apart and head into class.

-o-

Mike is the last to arrive at the locker room after practice. Usually, he's the only one left, the others having already showered and gone while he talks with Coach and helps put the equipment away. But today he hears the water running as he rummages in his gym bag. He looks around the corner and finds Emmett under the spray. He's never seen Emmett in the locker room before. Coach has tried countless time to get him on the team, but Emmett has never agreed, saying it wouldn't be fair to everyone else; he prefers to compete only against himself. Maybe he's changed his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asks. "Are you joining the team?"

Emmett turns to face him and Mike's eyes are drawn to his hands, slicked and soaped and washing his dick. One is sliding down its length while the other is lifting his heavy balls to soap underneath. Like everything else about Emmett, his dick is enormous. A wave of heat washes over Mike and he can't tear his eyes away. Emmett's movements are slow and deliberate, stroking up and down, up and down. Then he turns sideways just a bit, running one hand up his ripped abdomen, over his barreled chest, across his sculpted pecs. His body is unreal, like a statue carved from stone, hard and huge and powerful. The other hand reaches behind him, sliding over the rounded slope of his muscular ass, slipping between the crack of his cheeks and moving up and down as he washes. The side of his hand digs deeper, spreading him wide, and Mike gets a funny feeling in his stomach; he can't help but realize those fingers are sliding right across his hole. Emmett's back arches and his head tips back in the spray, dark hair plastered to his head, rivulets of water running down his body, and Mike's eyes are drawn to his cock again, hanging heavy, bouncing as Emmett's hands continue their movements.

He tilts his head back to look at Mike and his hand moves to the front again, back on his dick.

"No," he says, a dimple appearing in his cheek, face young and boyish, seemingly incongruous atop his mature physique. "Just got back from a run."

Mike flushes with embarrassment when he drags his eyes up to Emmett's. He knows he's been caught staring. On the periphery of his vision he can see Emmett's hand stroking again and he wants desperately to look. He can feel his own dick swelling, and he's hot and sweaty and the steam makes him feel like he can't breathe. He needs to get out of there.

He turns abruptly and jumps when he sees Jasper leaning against the wall, a knowing smirk on his face. His blush deepens and he quickly gathers his things. Shame creeps under his skin as Jasper's laugh follows him out the door.

-o-

Mike's palms sweat as he heads to the showers. He's already seen the other guys leave and Emmett enter. He's still shaken from their last encounter. Agitated. He doesn't understand his reaction—why he couldn't stop staring at Emmett's cock. Why his own dick got hard. Why he couldn't wait to lock himself in his room and rip off his clothes to jack off, picturing Emmett the entire time, hands sliding over that huge cock, slipping behind him to his ass. He's embarrassed and ashamed when he comes, wonders what it means that he's now thinking about a guy to get off, whereas before he'd think of Jessica's perky tits or the hot slick of her pink cunt. It confuses him. He _knows_ he's not gay.

His heart races when he hears the water is already running, but he refuses to be intimidated. Opening his locker, he quickly strips down and heads to the shower. He stops in shock at what he sees. Emmett is in much the same position as before, but this time his cock is erect, jutting out from his body, and his strokes are deliberate. His hips are pumping into his hand and the muscles of his ass are clenching. Mike's hit with the same dizzying feeling of lust as the last time they were here, and his cock immediately responds at the sight.

Almost automatically, he reaches down to squeeze his dick and he bites back a groans at how good it feels. He should leave; he knows he should, but he can't tear his eyes away. Emmett appears lost to everything but his own pleasure. His eyes are closed and his head is bent low. Water streams over his skin, his broad shoulders, the long lines of his back, making him glisten and shine. His knees are slightly bent and the muscles ripple in his massive thighs. His cock is even more impressive fully engorged—thick and long, the foreskin sliding to reveal the head with each pull of Emmett's large hand.

Mike startles when he feels cool breath on the back of his neck. He stiffens at the press of a body against him from behind.

"He likes it if you watch," a voice says low in his ear and he shivers. He squeezes his dick again, caught in a maelstrom of desire and confusion. He's suddenly paralyzed by overwhelming emotion. "It's huge, isn't it?" the voice continues, and he recognizes the slight drawl, almost—but not quite—removed from all his time in the northwest: Jasper. Something presses against the back of his ass and he gasps, realizing it's Jasper cock. He's naked too. Mike's heart is racing and he can't breathe, and his dick is aching, so hot and hard, he feels like he'll die if he doesn't touch it.

"Let me," he hears, but doesn't comprehend the meaning until he feels Jasper's hand sliding over his stomach and down to his groin. A sharp cry leaves his lips as Jasper's fingers close over his cock. Emmett's head lifts up, distracted by the noise, and his eyes are dark, hungry. He trains his gaze on Jasper's hand stroking Mike's dick and lets out a long, deep moan, picking up the speed of his own hand.

Mike is panting, unable to form coherent thoughts, vaguely aware of how fucked up this is and wondering how in the world this is actually happening. As Jasper's hand continues to work his aching cock, however, his ability to think about anything else ceases. That is, until Jasper starts speaking again.

"Are you imagining what that thing would feel like in your ass?" he asks. "Filling you up, splitting you open?" Jasper's hand never ceases its motion; his cock is pressed between the cleft of Mike's ass cheeks, sliding and rocking, pressing against his skin. "Have you ever had anything up your ass, Mike?" he asks. "Ever fingered yourself when you were getting off? Pressed that spot inside that feels so fucking good? Have you ever done that Mike?"

Mike moans, and his hips jerk involuntarily. His head falls back onto Jasper's shoulder, eyes closing as sensation overwhelms him. He doesn't think he's ever been this aroused.

"No, open your eyes," Jasper says. "Look at him."

Mike drags his head back up, feeling drugged, and sees Emmett's hand still working his enormous cock. The other is at his chest, plucking at his nipple. He's grunting, deep and guttural, with each thrust of his hips. And he's still watching Mike, as if he wants to eat him alive.

Mike moans again and pushes back against the cock at his backside. His own dick is leaking pre-come and he feels like he's on fire. He rolls his hips a little, arching his back, seeking friction both in front and behind.

"That's right," Jasper murmurs. "Think how it'd feel to have that cock deep inside you, huge and hard. Are you wondering how that'd feel, Mike?"

Mike is so hard it hurts. His mind is full of images of Emmett sinking into him, stretching him open. Jasper's words and the steady pressure behind him make him wonder what would happen if he shifted just a bit. How it would feel to have a cock pressing against his hole instead of sliding past the entrance. He's sweating, the steam from the shower making the room uncomfortably hot. His skin grows slick and he feels how easily Jasper's cock slides across his skin, wonders if he's slick inside as well. His butt cheeks clench and he hears Jasper groan in response.

"Yes, that's it. You want it, pushing deep. Taking you."

Jasper's voice is growing strained, his words a little breathless. His hips are jerking in small short thrusts and his hand on Mike's cock is picking up speed. Emmett is watching everything, licking his lips.

"I can tell you how it feels, Mike," he pants, and then he's gripping Mike just a little too hard, body going taut behind him. Mike feels Jasper's cock pulsing against his skin, dampness splashing on his back. He's so flushed, it almost feels cool and he shivers, balls drawing up, desperate to come. "It feels fantastic," Jasper groans, his forehead coming to rest at the back of Mike's neck, moaning obscenely through his orgasm.

As Jasper releases, Emmett lets out a roar and his huge cock shoots come in thick spurts, stream after stream landing on the tiled floor before being washed away by the shower spray. It seems to go on forever and Mike is amazed at how much come he has. He thinks about that huge dick and all that spunk filling up his ass and he seizes abruptly, his own cock spurting furiously as his whole body shakes. He cries out as Jasper's hand works him through it, his voice whispering, "Yes, just like that. Good boy, good boy," in his ear.

Mike feels Jasper move away from him and slumps against the wall, chest heaving, eyes closed, trying to pull himself together. His body still shudders and his dick twitches with aftershocks. When his heart rate slows and he opens his eyes, Jasper and Emmett are gone. The overpowering emotions he'd felt are gone too and he feels unexpectedly empty and bereft. He shakes his head a little, trying to clear it, wondering for a moment if any of it had been real. But then he feels the slick drip of Jasper's release sliding down his backside, sees the splashes of his own jizz painting his thighs, and is forced to face that he's actually standing there, naked and alone and covered with come.

-o-

The next few days are almost surreal. Mike's in a near constant state of arousal, and he's so frustrated at school, walking around with a hard-on half the day, he almost wants to cry. To make matters worse, Jasper and Emmett seem to be everywhere. He doesn't even need to see them to know they're close. It's as if he can sense them; a prickling sensation shoots down his spine and desire flares in his belly before they even come into view. When he does catch sight of either, his heart races and his face flushes with embarrassment as vivid images of what transpired in the locker room flash through his mind.

Even worse, he wants it to happen again.

Jasper seems intent on torturing him—smirking at him, sidling up to him when he least expects, whispering dirty things in his ear, asking how many fingers he's managed to fit up his ass so far. It's as if he _knows_ what Mike's been doing in his room each night.

He can fit three.

Emmett is just as bad, although he's much more playful, grabbing at his crotch and giving it a tug when Mike walks by, staring at him and licking his lips suggestively, then smiling disarmingly with that dimpled boyish face. Or sometimes, he'll lean over to kiss his gorgeous girlfriend, Rosalie, making it hot and filthy, his huge hand cupping her rear. Her eyes will close as she sinks into him, but his will be open, staring at Mike, and all he can think of is Jasper murmuring in his ear, "He likes it if you watch."

His sheets are soiled when he wakes, and he remembers hazy images from his dreams—wet bodies, cool come splattering over his hot skin. A huge cock features strongly—in his mouth, his hand, his ass, choking him, tearing him open. It's Emmett's cock, he knows; the size is unmistakable. Sometimes he wakes up still hard and he grabs the lube, smears it on his fingers, slides them into his hole. He twists them the way he's learned feels best, reaching for that spot Jasper taunted him with, the one that slices daggers of pleasure down his spine, and sends his cock shooting his seed in a high arc over his chest. He thinks of how it must feel to have Emmett's fat dick inside instead, pressing on his prostate, relentless, unyielding. Could he stretch big enough to fit? Is three fingers enough? Can he fit four?

-o-

The next time Mike enters the locker room after practice, the sound of running water is enough to make him burn. He's breathless with anticipation and desire sparks in his belly. He knows Emmett's just on the other side of that wall.

The sight that greets him is beyond anything he's yet imagined.

Emmett's back is to him, a massive expanse of muscle and flesh. And he's not alone. Jasper's with him, held aloft by Emmett's huge arms, while Emmett fucks him into the wall. Mike is mesmerized, watching the erotic movements of his ass, how it flexes and contracts as his hips pump forward, slow and steady. Jasper's not a small man, and Mike is awed by the strength on display, how Emmett holds him as easily as a baby, Jasper's long legs draped over his arms. As if in a trance, Mike moves closer, comes around to the side and groans when he sees that huge cock sinking into Jasper's ass, sliding deep, skin stretched tight around it.

Jasper is completely wrecked, head thrown back, eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. He doesn't even notice Mike is near. His dick is rock hard, bouncing against his stomach as he's filled again and again. Emmett continues his slow assault, never altering his speed, but seeming to sink even deeper with each thrust. Jasper's cries are getting louder, head thrashing, desperate and agitated. His arms are at his sides, braced against the wall, giving him leverage to impale himself on Emmett's massive cock. He looks so wanton, so _hungry_ for what Emmett's giving him. A hand lifts from the wall, reaching for his straining cock, but another thrust from Emmett has him quickly moving it back for balance. A frustrated growl is torn from his throat and Mike swallows in reaction, feeling hot all over. The tip of Jasper's cock is shiny and wet, a thick bead of pre-come sliding down the head. Mike wonders what it'd taste like, what it'd feel to have Jasper's cock sliding against his tongue.

His own dick is aching painfully and he pushes his pants down his hips to free it, wrapping his fist around it, shuddering at the relief it gives. He strokes himself, fast and hard, so turned on by the two men fucking in front of him, better than any porn he's ever seen. Because this is real, and happening right now. The smell of arousal is heavy in the air, their grunts echoing his ears, and he still remembers the feel of Jasper's come on his skin. He can already feel his balls tightening up.

"You should help him," Emmett says, and Mike's eyes are drawn to the giant who is staring at him, eyes dark, watching him stroke himself. His heart starts racing as he realizes what Emmett means and he moans, hand squeezing his cock so he doesn't shoot off right then.

Mike shuffles closer, one hand still on his dick and reaches out his other toward Jasper. His eyes dart up to Emmett who licks his lips and nods encouragingly. At the first touch of his hand on Jasper's cock, Jasper is shouting out, loud keening cries, as his dick shoots streams of jizz across his chest and stomach. His body thrashes, primal and wild, and Emmett growls, holding him steady as he plows into him, deep and hard. It's the most erotic thing Mike has ever seen. His wrist moves frantically as he brings himself off.

Mike is still coming when Emmett pulls out and lowers Jasper's legs to the ground. Jasper immediately sinks to his knees and grasps Emmett's giant cock in his fist, stroking him to completion. His mouth opens and he tilts back his head, and Mike watches as Emmett grabs a fistful of Jasper's curls, holding his head steady while he shoots his load all over his face, a loud noise that sounds almost like a snarl filling the air. Stripes of come splash over Jasper's cheeks, his lips, his chin. There's so much that plenty of it still manages to pool inside his mouth. Jasper is moaning with pleasure as if it's the best thing he's ever tasted. His eyes are closed in ecstasy as he rubs the head of Emmett's spent dick against his lips.

The he opens them and sees Mike standing there, pants down, mouth hanging open. He surges up, grabs Mike by the shoulders, pulling him toward him, then kisses him deep and filthily, pushing his tongue into Mike's mouth, sharing the taste of Emmett's spunk. Mike groans, overwhelmed by sensation, wondering how he can still be so turned on when he's just lost his load on the floor not seconds before. He presses against Jasper's naked body, rubbing his dick on his thigh, and kisses him back, trying get even more of the taste in his mouth. Jasper pulls away and laughs, and Mike flushes with shame. He doesn't even seem to be in control of his body lately.

Jasper smirks, saying, "You're next."

-o-

The next few days are torture. Mike's constant state of arousal continues, and he even slips into the bathroom between classes to jack off one day, after turning the corner and seeing Emmett's tongue down Rosalie's throat, Jasper watching them hungrily nearby. He can't stop thinking about the other day in the locker room, Jasper's face as Emmett fucked into him, the taste of Emmett's come on his lips. He's nervous and excited, wondering if Jasper really meant what he said, if he was going to be next.

At night he pushes his fingers deep, as many as he can fit, thinking about Emmett and his massive strength, his enormous biceps, the broad expanse of his chest. How he could make Mike take it, even if he wanted to resist. He's not sure he does.

Each day after practice his heart races and he's flushed, wondering what he's going to find in the locker room. He tries not to think about what his disappointment means when day after day, there's no one there.

Jasper teases him relentlessly, catching him off guard, pressing him into his locker from behind, grabbing his crotch when no one's looking, telling him in detail how it felt to get fucked. How it's going to feel when he gets fucked.

And still the locker room remains empty.

He almost feels like he'll rub himself raw, he's gotten himself off so many times in the past week. He's edgy and tense and his friends ask testily, "What crawled up your butt?" Even that turns him on.

When he goes into the locker room after practice on Friday, he almost weeps with relief to hear the shower running. Arousal washes over him, hot and heavy. Blood rushes to his dick.

Jasper can feel Mike long before he makes it off the field. He's been so keyed up this past week, thanks—in part, but certainly not all—to Jasper's manipulations, his arousal is almost fever pitch. He and Emmett are waiting, passing the time kissing languidly, hands coaxing each other to hardness. He knows the second Mike has spotted them by the sharp intake of his breath, the slight increase in the rate of his heart.

They break apart and stalk over to Mike. His eyes widen slightly in alarm and he takes a step backward. Before he can move any farther, Emmett is at behind him holding him in place and Jasper has sunk to his knees, pulling his clothes down from his hips and taking his cock into his mouth in one swift move. Mike's knees almost buckle and he cries out, awash with pleasure. He barely notices Emmett wrestling his shirt over his head, his concentration is so intently focused on the cool mouth sucking and licking at his cock.

Emmett's arms wrap around his chest and his thumbs rub across his nipples and stroke up over his collar bones up to his throat, fingers pressing to his pulse. His mouth is on the back of Mike's neck and his cock is pushing against him from behind, just as Jasper's had before. Mike is acutely aware of the difference between then and now. Emmett feels massive against his back, a huge wall of immovable muscle. His hands look enormous on his body, strong enough to snap his neck with ease. And his cock... he can feel how much bigger it is than Jasper's, even though Jasper's had felt massive at the time. He shudders as Jasper's tongue swirls around the head of his cock, teasing his ridge while Emmett says softly in his ear, "I'm going to fuck you, Mike." A spit slicked finger glides over his entrance and he wantonly spreads his legs, already too far gone to be embarrassed at how quickly they have him desperate for something in his ass.

Jasper unerringly finds his prostate and when he takes Mike deep, nose pressed against his skin, Mike, suddenly overwhelmed, pulses down his throat.

Before he can recover, they maneuver him over to the bench in the locker room and lay him face down on it, chest flush, ass in the air. Mike, boneless and still relaxed from his orgasm, is pliant, allowing himself to be arranged as they like. It's not until he feels hands spreading him open that he realizes what's happening and panics, scrambling to sit back up.

Hands press down on his shoulders, keeping him in place, and a mouth nuzzles against the skin of his ass, breathing, "Relax. We're not going to do anything without getting you ready first." Then he shudders as teeth nip lightly at the skin before a tongue soothes over the sting. He gasps when the tongue traces a line down the cleft of his ass, stopping to flick teasingly at his opening. Mike's watched enough porn to know what Jasper's doing, but he never could have imagined how it would feel. The delicate skin at his entrance is unbelievably sensitive and his body is still reeling from his release. As the tongue licks over him, pushes in to loosen him up, swirling and sucking and working him open, he can't help his reaction, lifting onto his toes against the tiled floor to cant his hips up, eager for more.

Jasper pulls away from a second and admires the sight, Mike spread open, hole pink and wet. He can feel Mike's arousal, smell it in the air. He intensifies it and notes with a grin that Mike's dick is already hard again. "I knew you'd be greedy for it," Jasper says. "Knew you'd be the type who couldn't get enough of something huge and hard up your ass." Mike is too far gone to care, whimpering with need, hips pushing backward, hole clenching open and closed, desperate for something, anything, to fill it.

"Look at him, Emmett," Jasper continues. "Do you think he's ready for you? Do you think he can take your cock? Or do you think you'll split him right in two?" Jasper spits into Mike's opening, slides a finger into his greedy hole, twisting it and making Mike cry out.

"Please," he begs, fingers turning white as they grip the bench near his head. "Please."

"I don't know," Emmett answers. "Maybe you should stretch him out first, get him ready for me."

"What do you think, Mike?" Jasper asks, adding another finger and smiling as Mike squirms, trying to take them deeper.

"Yes, yes, anything," Mike pants.

"Okay then," Jasper says softly, and pulls his fingers out. Mike whimpers a small noise in protest, but then arms are under his shoulders, lifting him off the bench while Jasper slides right into the spot he just vacated. He lies flat on his back, cock jutting straight up in the air, long and hard, pre-come dripping from the tip. Emmett settles Mike back down on Jasper so that he's straddling his hips. Another overwhelming rush of arousal washes over Mike when he realizes how easily Emmett picked him up and rearranged him yet again, as if he weighed no more than a doll.

Mike's hands are on Jasper's chest and he can feel Jasper's hips lifting up and down, sliding his dick against Mike's ass. Emmett's hands gently push him forward by his shoulders, then he's lifted yet again, this time by his hips. He feels the tip of Jasper's cock nudging at his entrance and then huge hands help him sink slowly down. He tenses, fleetingly wondering about the slickness, not having even noticed when they brought out the lube, and thinks he should stop the unprotected intrusion. As if can sense his thoughts, Emmett says, "Don't worry; we're both clean."

Then all thoughts leave him but the burn and the slide, the feel of Jasper stuffing him full. The stretch is painful, but he wants it so much, the pleasure overrides. "Yes, that's it. Yes," Jasper hisses encouragingly. "So tight. So hot. You're going to love this, Emmett." Mike moans, now settled flush against Jasper. He feels Emmett's large hands back on him, lifting him up, sliding him back down. He can't believe his dick is hard again, aching and straining, seeking another release. He pushes harder onto Jasper's cock, wanting to feel the pressure inside. It's not exactly how he imagined it would feel; it's better, and it's worse.

He looks down at Jasper's face, neck straining, eyes dark. "How does it feel, Mike?" Jasper asks, pushing his hips up from the bench, giving little grunts as he sinks deep. "Do you think you can take more?"

Emmett moves into his line of sight, hand stroking his huge erect cock. Mike moans again, _wanting_. "Yes, more," he gasps.

Then Emmett's hand is sliding over his ass; he's pushing Mike over so he's lying on Jasper's chest. He slips his fingers down where Jasper's cock slides in and out and pushes one in alongside it. Emmett's fingers are thick, and it hurts. Mike cries out in pain and pants against Jasper's chest, going stiff, rethinking whether he can actually take more. "Wait, stop," he says, but Emmett just keeps it there, stretching him wide. After a few more thrusts from Jasper, Mike begins to get used to the burn, arousal building. Pressed up against Jasper like this, his dick is tight between their stomachs, and the friction brings pleasure to the forefront again. He feels a second finger nudging at his rim and resolves to steel himself through the pain, having faith that pleasure again waits on the other side.

"That's good. Good boy. You're doing great," Jasper murmurs soothingly as Emmett's second finger slips in.

Mike is moaning in earnest now, aware of nothing but the stretch of his ass, the pressure on his dick, the fullness inside. When Jasper asks if he's ready to take Emmett's cock, he shudders in anticipation. The fingers slide back out and he feels like sobbing at the momentary relief from pain. But then he feels Emmett's wide cockhead pressing in to take their place and he tenses up in fear, realizing with horror Jasper has no intention of removing his own dick first.

This is the moment Jasper lives for. The human boy lies hot against him, body sheathed around his cock. When his mood shifts from desire to fear, Jasper breathes in deeply, closing his eyes at the pungent scent, so sweet and strong, carrying memories of ages ago. He buries his face in the boy's hot neck, damp with sweat, and presses a soft kiss against his salty throat, the pump of his blood dancing under his lips. The thinnest barrier separates them, fragile skin he could shred like tissue with one scrape of his teeth. Mike bucks and thrashes as Emmett presses relentlessly in, and Jasper's arms tighten around him, holding him in place as he savors every movement, every gasping cry, every last terrified whimper. Jasper growls at the heady smell of blood, the sharp metallic tang filling the air as the boy stretches and tears. In this new life, this is the closest he ever gets to the kill, the closest he comes to pleasures he gave up long ago. He misses it, even as the choice was willingly made. Misses the arousal of his victims, their terrified screams, the hot burn of their blood as it eased his aching throat. He has nothing to replace what the kill could give. But this, oh this, comes close. He inhales again deeply, relishing this moment while he can.

Then he turns his attention to Emmett, sees the tension on his face as Mike's terror continues unabated. Jasper intensifies the arousal, feeling Mike's cock, which had wilted moments before, begin to fill. When his cries turn from terrified whimpers back to gasps of pleasure, he feels satisfaction that Emmett will also get what he needs.

Jasper still remembers Emmett's face as he exited the bedroom he shares with Rosalie. He looked haunted, completely shattered. For years he had been patient, content to let their physical relationship develop at whatever pace she set. He told her again and again he didn't need anything more than she was ever willing to give. But she insisted she was ready. She wanted him to take her. They all knew what had happened. Secrets were impossible to keep with their separate varied gifts. And they could all hear Rosalie's terrified whimper when Emmett slid into her.

Jasper was used to Edward's tortured looks. And god knows, he had his own demons to wrestle. But Emmett... Emmett should never wear such an expression, Jasper had thought. Not the one who loved and laughed with an open heart, the one whose company Jasper preferred among all others, save his mate. Seeing him broken, feeling his complete devastation, was so _wrong_ , like the universe had turned on its side.

So this is what he can give to Emmett. He can turn the fear to pleasure, excise the memory of his wife's frozen body and terrified cries and transform it into raw heat and passion. This way, Emmett can see that things don't have to end in fear, that more is still possible... one day.

He sends another pulse of arousal to the boy and revels in the way he writhes on top of him, fingers digging into his shoulders. Emmett's cock is deep inside of him now and Jasper moans at the slide of his length against his own, squeezed so tightly by this hot open boy who is stretched paper thin. He shivers, opening his mouth and licking at his throat, knowing if their thrusts were more aggressive, the small tear from before would widen and weep, spilling blood down the boy's thighs, his own life force acting as a lubricant.

Mike is nothing but a squirming, incoherent, panting mess, desperate mewling cries coming from his throat as Jasper and Emmett plunge into him. Jasper is the first to come, pushing up one last time, hard and deep, feeling Mike tremble as he pulses his release. As Jasper's cock softens, Mike's pleasure increases, the pressure and painful burn easing just a bit. Emmett continues to thrust, grunts accompanying the sound of squelching as his dick slides through Jasper's come, and when Mike hears the sound, realizing what it is, he tips over the edge spilling between their stomachs. Mike's abused asshole spasming against his cock sends Emmett's release spiraling as well. He bellows, pumping into Mike and filling him with come, mixing his own seed with Jasper's.

The three of them lie spent, the boy wrung out and limp, taken completely apart. Mike whimpers as Emmett slides out of him first, then feels Jasper's cock sliding out as well. He's hyper-aware of his asshole, soppy and wet, come dripping down his thighs. He cries out again in shock when he feels a tongue lapping it off his skin. Emmett's huge hands spread open his thighs and his face buries itself between his legs, tasting and sucking the come from his body, cleaning the minute traces of blood from his rim. He feels Emmett's finger slide back in and he shudders in response, oversensitive and sore. His body bounces as Jasper chuckles beneath him. After a few more minutes of Emmett licking him clean, he's rolled off Jasper's body, and gently deposited on the floor.

Emmett lifts Jasper's thighs and slides onto the bench, draping them over his legs and hauling Jasper up into his lap. Mike watches as he pulls Jasper into a kiss, slipping their combined release into Jasper's mouth the way Jasper had done to him. The kiss is raw and dirty, but surprisingly sweet, their hands gentle and tender on the other's skin. Mike suddenly feels as if he's intruding on something private, an incredibly intimate moment, even though he is the one who has just been fucked wide open.

-o-

"Have you decided on anyone?" Jasper asks as they survey the parking lot before school.

He looks at Mike, standing with Jessica, flirting as usual. Ever since their encounter the boy blushes whenever he catches their eye, then looks quickly away. Jasper can feel his confusion and embarrassment, shades of shame and twinges of arousal. He is sure Mike still doesn't understand what had driven him to desperation all those weeks ago. And Mike certainly doesn't feel those same urges any longer, although sometimes he finds himself staring at Emmett, a funny twisting in his belly. Jasper will smirk, for old time's sake, just to watch Mike squirm with discomfort. What can he say? High school is boring.

"What about her?" Emmett asks, nodding toward the blonde standing next to Jessica.

"Lauren Mallory?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

Jasper looks at the girl, her ice blond hair reminiscent of Charlotte's, from so long ago. He'd love to hear her scream.

"I'm game," he says.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the other entries at the Kink Fest tumblr [here](http://twikinkfest.tumblr.com) or from the handy list compiled by [here](http://otta-ff.livejournal.com/19720.html).


End file.
